Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer processors. More particularly, the invention relates to a storage device and method for performing convolution operations.
Description of the Related Art
ANNs are generally presented as systems of interconnected “neurons” which can compute values from inputs. ANNs represent one of the most relevant and widespread techniques used to learn and recognize patterns. Consequently, ANNs have emerged as an effective solution for intuitive human/device interactions that improve user experience, a new computation paradigm known as “cognitive computing.” Among other usages, ANNs can be used for imaging processing, voice and object recognition or natural language processing. Convolution Neural Networks (CNNs) or Deep Belief Networks (DBNs) are just a few examples of computation paradigms that employ ANN algorithms.